


Canonize ‘A notch in the McBedpost’

by spacegaylien



Category: McDonaldland, Rick Astley (Musician)
Genre: A notch in the McBedpost, AND IT’S HOT, And Ronald McDonald/Rick Astley, Gay Sex, M/M, Make ‘A notch in the McBedpost’ common, Sexy, pls I’m begging you, the world will be a better place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegaylien/pseuds/spacegaylien
Summary: Ronald McDonald is the sexiest man alive.
Relationships: Ronald McDonald/Rick Astley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Canonize ‘A notch in the McBedpost’

**Author's Note:**

> pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls pls
> 
> I even said it 69 times.

Ronald McDonald and Rick Astley totally fucked and it was so hot.

Ronald’s penis went INSIDE Rick’s penis. SO SEXY.

“I’m McLovin’ it,” Rick moaned as Ronald’s phat cock rocked his world.

Then Ronald pumped Rick’s penis full of grease and he had the orgasm of his life.

He knew that he would never give Ronald up, never let him down, never run around or desert him.

”I love you, Ronald,” Rick said as they lied together in the aftermath.

”I love you too,” Ronald replied.   
And they shared a Big Mac and lived happily ever after.

canonize now

**Author's Note:**

> Ronald is so mmmmmmmmmmmm  
> cum to my Discord server you’ll love it we talk about Ronald McDonald world’s sexiest man and how much he fucks you know you wanna
> 
> so for this server it'd be :
> 
> [I want to Ronald to sex me (come hither my children)](https://discord.gg/dh6w3jbceZ)


End file.
